1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to locking devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for lock device management using time delay policies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic locks are deployed to control access to commercial and residential buildings and particular spaces (e.g., rooms, closets, vaults, etc.) located therein. Typically, electronic locks (“locking devices”) are reprogrammable to allow access to different keys without being physically re-keyed.
Some locking devices also include anti-theft time delay mechanisms that unlock after a fixed length of time after security credentials are validated. Such time delay mechanisms provide additional time for emergency personnel to arrive at the location of the locking device when, for example, a theft is in progress. However, if the fixed length of time needs to be changed, the locking device requires reprogramming, which proves logistically challenging.
Additionally, under routine circumstances, the fixed length of time for the anti-theft time delay can become predictable and may be inadvertently compromised by custodians. For example, custodians access the locking device to exchange monies. In some instances, custodians initiate the unlock process and leave the locking device unattended until the fixed length of time expires (instead of waiting beside the locking device). If the custodian leaves the device unattended after the locking device unlocks or opens, the anti-theft time delay mechanisms can become effectively compromised.
Such conventional locking devices have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for more robust anti-theft mechanisms for locking devices using improved time delay policies. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.